[unreadable] [unreadable] This Phase I project proposes to investigate the capture and concentration of avian influenza (AI) viruses using a patent-pending, bio-nanobead based sample preparation procedure and specific detection of the captured viruses with a patented capillary immunosensor. The novel sample preparation technique may allow for isolation and concentration of a target virus from almost any sample source: oropharyngeal swabs, droppings or blood. In Phase II, the sample pretreatment and the biosensor assay will be fully integrated into an in-field testing device for rapid screening of AI infection in poultry flocks. There is an urgent need for rapid on-site analysis that allows an AI-positive flock to be quickly quarantined to prevent further spread of the virus. However, none of the competing AI detection technologies have envisioned an in-field detection instrument that is complete from sample acquisition to AI virus screening as is proposed here. The proposed testing instrument will be fully automated and can be transported between poultry houses to assess the AI status of individual flocks. This set up would allow a single technician to screen multiple flocks within one day and could be incorporated into the flock collection procedure prior to transport for slaughter. The portability of the complete system would allow both commercial and family flocks of domestic birds to be monitored in remote locations and would revolutionize the ability to monitor and control the spread and mutation of pathogenic AI viruses. The development of this device would allow poultry production managers to rapidly comply with OIE (World Organization for Animal Health) standards regarding the identification of AI in commercial poultry operations. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]